Haywire
by Lukittymuffin
Summary: The Titans are trying to figure out who this new villian is, but with tensions running high between two members, it's getting harder than it sounds! Can they find HW, or not?...Pairings? Eh, read to see.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **, I love Teen Titans, and I decided, being the easily-bored person I am, to write a FF about it. Cool, huh?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Terra would never have been thought of….Yesh, I do not like her….But I probably won't mention her in the RP, at all….Oh, and I dunno about pairings…It all depends on how I feel, really. --.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duuude, that is so wrong."

"No, it is just…different."

"Nah, Star, that isn't different; it's wrong!" Two voices, in whispers, wormed their way into Raven's ears. She could barely hear them, for she was humming. Yes, her, humming. It was early in the morning, maybe seven, if that. Raven had woken up, strangely happy. She didn't know how to express these new feelings, so she did the only thing she knew from watching Starfire; getting up and facing the world with happiness. She had gotten up, gotten dressed, then decided to make some breakfast. Rage kept repeating in her mind that she was dying, something wasn't right with her, but Knowledge deterred Rage, saying she was taking this chance very well, making breakfast and all. Too bad she had no idea how to make any food. Food wasn't a big thing for her; she left Cyborg or even Beastboy to handle the food, but this was special. She had to decide what to make, first of all. Something…that wouldn't cause arguments between tofu-loving Beastboy and the meat-craving Cyborg. Robin and Starfire wouldn't care what she made, and Starfire was an even more susceptible person who wouldn't care. Their last experience of her cooking proved that. So, with the decision facing her, she went to work. She went to the only help she could think of, without anyone else knowing that she was trying to do a good deed.

She went to a cookbook.

Here she was now, glancing at a pancake recipe, trying to do a repeat of the last breakfast she made, without the burning and the blackness and the moving from the food to be eaten, and stirring the concoction, humming a nameless tune loudly, until she heard Starfire and Beastboy's voices. She turned and waved, seeing their confused heads peeking out from the doorway.

"Morning, guys!" she said, in her normal raspy-like voice, but instead of monotone, like normal, it was like Happiness was shining through, taken control of the normal Raven's body. Beastboy and Starfire exchanged looks, before showing their full frames, and walking into the room.

"Uh…Rae? Are you, um, alright?" Beastboy asked, scratching the back of his head. He gasped when Raven nodded excitedly.

"Yup! I'm makin' breakfast." She said, as if they hadn't already figured it out, what with her stirring and mixing becoming more and more wild. Spare spoonfuls of pancake mix were flying through the air like World War Two missiles, but she didn't seem to even notice.

"Hello, friend Raven! What is the cause for such a glorious morning meal? And the songs, as well?" Starfire asked, cocking her head to the side, her orange hair falling over her shoulder. Raven laughed and shrugged, splatting a spoonful of pancake mix onto the hot frying pan.

"Because! It's such a nice day out, why not start it with a smile?" she said sweetly, and a thud from the direction of Beastboy made her blink and glance over at his now-fallen form.

"BB? Are you alright?" she asked, but she never heard an answer, for she heard Cyborg's voice.

"Rae? What're you doin'?" he asked, stopping in the doorway where Starfire and Beastboy had been just a few seconds ago.

"Geez, can't a girl make some breakfast!" she asked, glancing down at the cookbook again, to make sure she was doing it right.

"Yeah, but not you." He answered, walking next to Beastboy, who had rose from his fallen position, and Starfire, who was beaming happily at Raven's behavior.

"True, I have been acting a little haven't I?" Raven said, turning to face them, her smile wide and happy. Beastboy fell over again, and Cyborg looked Raven up and down.

"Okay, who are you and where did ya put the real Raven?" Cyborg asked, walking up to Raven and poking her on the shoulder. She laughed and slapped his hand away, turning back to the frying pan. She used her powers to lift the pan, flipping the pancake over. Setting it back down on the stove, she flipped through the cookbook.

"What else can I make that'll appease your guy's hunger, huh? I can't make anything meaty or tofu-ey." She complained after a few seconds, turning to the still stunned three. She saw that Robin had joined in the fray, and Starfire was excitedly explaining what she had figured out.

"I dunno about that, but we all want to know; why are you so happy, Raven?" Robin asked after he got filled in. Raven shrugged again.

"I dunno. I woke up like this!" she said, turning back to her breakfast, humming and singing. The four other Titans glanced at each other, then they huddled close together.

"Okay, is Trigon going on another Earth-smashing spree, or what?" Beastboy asked, glancing at the three of them.

"Nah. Maybe Mumbo got to her, put her under a spell?" Cyborg suggested.

"No, that cannot be true. Maybe Raven has turned a new leaf over?" Starfire said, stars in her eyes. The three boys glanced at each other, then glanced over at the humming Raven, who was putting a finished pancake on a plate, then back at each other, shaking their heads solemnly.

"Never." Robin said.

"Nope." Cyborg agreed.

"No way!" Beastboy added, then they listed a few other villains, none of which they could conclude did it.

"Here, guys! Pancakes and orange juice on the table!" Raven called in a sing-song voice, levitating the plate of pancakes, which had grown in size considerably since they had glanced at her last, on the table, five plates, bowls, and utensils already placed on the table.

"Cool. I'll take this Raven anytime." Cyborg said happily, his eyes focused on the pancakes.

"Hey, I was so gonna say that before you!" Beastboy said, running towards the table, Cyborg hot at his heels.

"I still think she has turned a leaf over." Starfire said to Robin, who laughed and shrugged.

"Who knows, Star." He said, walking over to the table, watching the duo fighting over the first pancake. Raven glanced over at them, smiling happily, then yelped when a sharp pain surged on the back of her neck. She slapped the offending pain, and felt this weird squishing noise. She pulled her hand back, and saw a machine clinking on her palm. All at once, her eyes narrowed and she glanced down.

"What's going on?" she asked in her normal monotone voice. All four of the Titans, who were squabbling over the breakfast, stopped and glanced back at Raven, who was pulling her hood back over her head.

"Weren't you making pancakes?" Beastboy said helpfully, and Raven turned to him, her eyes afire in anger.

"I don't do breakfast." She growled, and the frying pan flew into the air, pancake flying through the kitchen. Raven stormed out of the kitchen, heading to her room, while the others were left covered in pancake.

"Uh….The leaf she turned suddenly reavealed a new side, yes?" Starfire said after a second, pulling some of the pancake out of her hair and putting it in her mouth.

"Evidently….What's up with her?" Robin asked, looking at the doorway from which Raven had just walked through.

"I think she's been taken over by a clone." Beastboy said, eating a whole pancake in one bite, turning into a green monkey.

"You think the answer to everything is a clone." Cyborg retorted, glancing at the green monkey, who had an anime vein on his forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with me?" Raven asked herself, as soon as she slammed her room door shut with her powers. She floated over to her bed, glancing at the door fearfully. The anger she had felt, the anger that she couldn't explain, had left, to be replaced by a fear she couldn't control.

"I don't like this…" she moaned, biting her lip and sitting on her bed, wrapping her arms around her knees, rocking slightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yay! A Teen Titans fic that I have written! Questions:

What's up with Raven?

Uhhh….yeah, that's about it, I guess…XP…R&R!


	2. Bugged?

**A/N: **Yay! Two reviews so far! Awesome! Thankies to:

**Samuraigirl**

and

**Overactive Mind!**

Oh, and in answer to all the questions and/or comments:

Samuraigirl: I understand, not much has happened so far...Totally understandable. Can ya review for me now?

OM: Well, I'm sorry, but you can't have Happy Raven Panacakes. Why? Cy an' BB were piggys an' all 'em all...Well, actually, there's one stuck on the ceiling, ifn you want it...xDDDDD. An' about joos suggestions/guessings/whatnot...o.O...I'm not at liberty to tell you...Takes the fun outta all of it, dontcha think?

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own Teen Titans. Nope, nada, no owning, me not.

-nods- Just so you know.

---------------------------------------------------

A dark void, filled with red stars. A huge flat stone, floating in the midst of the nothingness that is Raven's mind. She was meditating, trying to piece together why exactly she was so…joyful this morning. Even the though of her joy being let out, her emotions running haywire like that, made her cringe and focus harder on figuring out the problem.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…..Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven repeated over and over, in her signature 'meditation' position, cross-legged, arms over knees, eyes closed, whatnot. She had been at this for a while, but still couldn't figure out anything about her emotions going wild like that. With a quick inhale of breath, her present darkness-background disappeared, her room being the background now, and she fell hard on her bed. She didn't seem to notice, for she held up her hand. Luckily, the robotic bug-thing she had squished earlier was still on her hand. Smirking, she stood up and turned to her door. She was going to go give this to Cyborg, maybe he could figure out what it was. With that firmly placed in her mind, she opened the door with her powers and walked out, only to run into Beastboy, who was about to knock on her door.

"Beastboy! What're you doing?" she asked, annoyed at her interruption.

"Sorry, Raven, but I was going to ask somethi---Hey, what's that?" Beastboy said, his attention now diverted to the bug she was holding in her hands. Raven sighed and pushed past him.

"Nothing." She answered shortly, going towards the living room, where Cyborg would probably be, playing those stupid video games he loved so much.

"Yeah right. I don't believe it. Common, you can tell me!" he said, running after her.

"No, I can't. Even if I wanted to tell you, I couldn't."

"HA! It's 'cuz you don't know, isn't it?" Beastboy waited for an answer, an angry retort that would make him wish he hadn't spoken, or a black clawed hand pushing him away from her, but none came. Instead, he was met with silence. No reply came from Raven, just her hood going up over her eyes, obscuring her face from his view. He blinked and glanced over at her.

"Are you alright? I know, I've asked you that like, five thousand times today, but…I'm gettin' kinda worried." He asked. Silence again. The two had stopped walking, leaving them alone in a hallway, mere feet from Raven's original destination.

"Beastboy…" she said in a voice quite unlike her normal one. It wasn't happy, it wasn't monotone, it wasn't even angry. It was sad. Beastboy blinked and tried to peer into the depths of her hood, to see what was up, when Raven suddenly tore off her hood. Her eyes were filled with tears, and they were twice as big as normal. Beastboy yelled in surprise and flew back a few feet, his eyes wide. He'd rather have him be angry at her! What did he do to make her cry?

"You were…you were….worried about me?" she asked, sniffing loudly, her lower lip sticking out slightly. Beastboy nodded, not knowing what else to say. What could he say to a Raven like Timid, when he and Cyborg were stuck in her mind all those months ago…

"I didn't know you…cared…I thought you hated me…" she said, looking down in shame.

"Come on, I don't hate you." He said, feeling like he had heard this conversation before. He stepped up closer to her, patting her on the shoulder awkwardly. Raven sniffed again, then she flinched and her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you touching me?" she asked, angry again.

"Jeez! Make up your mind! Are you happy, sad, angry, WHAT?" he said, pulling back his hand like he had just touched a hot stove, morphing into a dog. He turned his tail up, in a huff, and walked off, towards his room. Raven watched him go, wanting to morph him into next week, but a cry from in the garage stopped her murderous thoughts.

"MMMYYYYYY BBBAAAABBBBBBYYYYY!" Raven blinked. That was Cyborg's voice! She rushed through the living room, and flung open the garage door.

"What's wrong?" she asked, then she stopped, her eyes wide in surprise, her jaw dropping to the ground. Cyborg was in the corner of the room, his hands covering his eyes, tears streaming from under his hands. He would occasionally remove a hand, to look in the direction of the T-car, only to gasp and cover them again. And, under the hood of the car, was Starfire's legs, kicking wildly. Pieces of the inside of the car were being flung out of the car, and Raven could hear Starfire mumbling under her breath.

"No…That part goes there…That one, over here…That cannot be there, at all…" she muttered. Raven blinked, then saw Robin, standing a few feet from Starfire, occasionally holding up his hand, like he was trying to say something, only to have a piece of car thrown at him, making him yell and duck.

"Uh, Robin? What's going on with Starfire?" Raven asked, stepping over to him, forgetting about the bug in her hand.

"Remember that old CD player Star bought at that garage sale last week?" he asked, glancing over at Raven, who nodded. Starfire had seen the old thing, dusty and un-used, and had decided then and there. She needed to have it. Raven, who had been forcefully drug along with her, had tried to get her to reconsider. It wasn't worth the ten bucks. It would collect more dust. But Starfire hadn't listened. She had bought it, and returned home with it clutched to her chest like it was a newborn kitten. She had stored it away in her room, not letting Cyborg touch it, to fix it. She was determined that it wasn't broken, just shy. Robin had tried to tell her that the CD player wasn't a living thing, it didn't have feelings, but Starfire hadn't believed him.

"She fixed it." Raven blinked, glancing at Starfire. Every thing she had tried to 'fix' ended up being worse for wear. No matter how much she wanted to help, she made it worse.

"How did she fix it?"

"We dunno. She came out of her room, holding the CD player, which was playing quite well, actually. Then she fixed the leak in the faucet, the broken chair Cyborg broke a few days ago, and then she turned to the T-car."

"How did she fix it?"

"I already told you, I dunno!"

"…How did she fix it?"

"RAVEN!"

"What?"

"Urrg…"

"Friend Robin, how can Cyborg be our technician? His work is rather, botchy, I think it the word, yes?" Starfire said, peeking out from under the hood of the T-car, covered in oil.

"Hey, I take offense at that!" Cyborg said, recovering from his initial shock.

"Why should you? She is only trying to recompense for your illiterate skills at fixing up automobiles." A voice, very familiar but totally wrong, said from the doorway. All four Titans turned, to see Beastboy, his arms at his chest, and a bored expression written on his face. He was wearing horn-rimmed glasses, and his hair was slicked back, parted in the middle. Overall, he looked like a nerd straight from NASA.

"BB?" Cyborg said, in utter confusion.

"I think the term you are searching for is 'Beastboy'." Beastboy amended, walking to them, hands still behind his back. Raven and Robin exchanged glances, before Starfire suddenly 'EEEK'ed, and they turned their glance over at her.

"Please, why am I covered in black slime and why is this insect found on the back of my neck?" Starfire asked, glancing around in a very confused manner.

"And…what is this?" she asked, pulling out a piece of the T-car.

WWWWHOOOOOSSSHHHH

The whole garage was filled in seconds with black smoke, covering everyone. Cyborg yelled in fear, and then his eyes narrowed, looking over at Starfire, who was blinking some of the smoke out of her eyes. All five of them were covered in black.

"Get…out…now." He growled dangerously, and Starfire eeped again, then flew out of the room as fast as she could, dropping the piece and the little bug she had squished off her neck. Robin bent down to pick it up, then saw Cyborg, surrounded by flames, his face red with fury.

"Uh…Titans, retreat!" Raven said, mimicking Robin. Robin, slightly miffed at the use of his favorite phrase, listened to her anyways, after grabbing the bug Starfire had dropped.

"I concur with our dark friend, here." Beastboy said, adjusting his glasses and walking out of the room. Raven was left with an angry Cyborg, who was glaring at her. Raven smiled, about to say something, when Robin ran into the room, and dragged her out.

---------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yesh, new questions! And yeah, two chappies in one day...Well, it technically was a few minutes after Midnight for the first one, so...This is later in the evening.

-shrugs-

Oh well. Anywhos, questions!

1.) Since when did Star become a techynition?

2.) Since when did Beastboy read talk in such big sentences?

3.) Since when did I, Lukittymuffin, think of such big words for BB to speak?

All those questions, maybe not the third, though, will be answered later, R&R!


	3. Figure it outMaybe?

**A/N: **Thankies to all who reviewed!

OM: Me mean? -halo appears over head, only to be held up by devil-horns- I'm never mean…

Sunkistgurl: Yay! Cy, on fire! Fun, ne!

Okay, so I'm a little bored…. . But with this chappie, I had to be slightly…dare I say it…_serious_…with this chapter…I'm not used to it….But anywhos, here we go!

**Disclaimer: Me no own TT, at all. XPP.**

**---**

The three remaining Titans were seated in front of the huge window/computer, Raven playing with her cloak like a little five year old, while Beastboy looked on with slight annoyance written on his face. Robin was ignoring them all; instead, he was watching the screen in front of him. He had taken the bug Starfire had squashed and was analyzing it with one of Cyborg's many programs. Starfire, who was thoroughly confused and hungry, was in the kitchen, stirring a icky grey substance that occasionally seemed to speak to her, if you listened close enough.

"I say, will you not stop jesting in that manner." Beastboy commented acidly, after nearly getting covered in Raven's cloak as she zoomed around, imitating a plane.

"Why should I, ya green boogie?" she retorted, huffing like a little child and folding her arms over her chest in a pout.

"Me, a green substance that is found in your nostrils? I say, you browbeat!" he retorted back.

"What did you call me?" she asked, in a half-confused, half-angry tone of voice, staring at him beadily. The two engaged in a very childish staring contest, while Robin slapped his gloved hand over his eyes.

"Please, fighting will not help in our situation." Starfire said from the kitchen, pouring in some much-loved mustard into her mix of eatable poison. Raven and Beastboy, as one, turned to glare at Starfire.

"Stay out of this, you noseybutt/misanthropist!" Raven and Beastboy said as one. Obviously, you don't need to guess which one said which derogatory comment. Luckily, though, Starfire was too busy putting the finishing touches on her grey gooey-pudding-of-death.

"Titans, stop fighting! I may have figured out why you guys are—" Robin started, turning to face the three Titans, only to find Beastboy looking around very confusedly, while Raven was pulling her hood up over her head again.

"Dude, why do I have these glasses on? And why do I smell like Robin's cheap hair gel?" Beastboy asked, taking off the glasses and blinking.

"Because you look better like that, you dunderhead." Raven snapped, pulling her cloak over her frame, glancing up at the screen, where the bug was magnified.

"Did she just call me an idiot?" Beastboy asked, pointing an accusing finger at Raven, who rolled her eyes.

"Can we get back on the subject, please?" Robin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Raven was way ahead of him; these breaches of her emotion-walls were getting worse by the minute. Maybe it's because her emotions were so complex…

"This bug I found on Starfire seemed to have been carrying some sort of…virus. I can't quite figure it out, but if you'll look right here- -" Robin paused, using his bo staff, fully extended, to point at a spot on the bug's back. This bug didn't look like a bug when it was closely viewed, Raven thought dully to herself before she blinked and shook her head, focusing on the task at hand. If bugs were suddenly to go robotic, this would be the last thing they would become. The person, villain, most likely, had no idea how to make machinery. The overall appearance of the bug was disarrayed. Occasionally, the bug would twitch as a wire would snap from it's metallic body, sparks issuing from the now-frayed machine. The bug at least had eyes, but they were, in actuality, little cameras, that much Raven was sure of. The eyes would focus, then laze off, as if not used to the work it was being put forth to do. A snap of a wire, and the eyes would focus again. The bug had three legs, two on the right and one unevenly huge leg on the left. The legs were bent in many directions, even if Starfire had squished it with her Tameranian strength. And, where a back was supposed to be on a bug, was a glass jar, probably the size of someone's pinky fingernail, if it was in someone's palm. Raven blinked and glanced at her hand. Damn, the bug was gone. She looked back at the screen. The jar still had some drops of black liquid in it, and scrawled across the glass jar, in a very wild manner, were two letters. An H and a W. The H was bigger than the W, and the W seemed to be a pimple on the H. It was sticking out of the side of the H.

"HW? What's that?" Raven asked quietly, glancing at Robin.

"I don't know. Probably a new villain, I'm guessing." He said, and Starfire flew over to them, holding her concoction in a pure metal bowl, Cyborg had made for this type of occasion.

"An H and a W? Do we know of someone with those initials?" she asked, taking a bite out of her gooey concoction, after pulling and tugging for a few seconds. Beastboy watched Starfire with a disgusted expression, his tongue sticking out of the side of his face.

"No. Only person I can think of is the Hive. But the W?..." Robin said, shaking his head at the end.

"But why is this person sending bugs after us?" Beastboy asked, after watching Starfire gasp and sputter and swallow her gloop.

"To control your emotions. See, I analyzed the liquid, but it's really complex. Maybe if I had a few days, I could figure it out. All I could figure is it sends little nano-bots to attack the brain, where the emotions reside. From there, they lodge themselves onto the brain, and the person who sent these bugs can control you." Robin explained, folding his arms over his chest.

"So, someone's messing with our heads?" Beastboy said, grabbing his head and gulping.

"Yes, Beastboy. Though I don't know why they are even trying to mess with your brain. You don't have one to mess with." Raven said acidly, and Beastboy glared over at her.

"You two, stop it." Robin said, finally fed up with their childish fighting. Raven snorted, not about to give up, but Cyborg walked into the room, covered in oil. Starfire glanced over at him, then flew over to him hesitantly.

"Friend Cyborg, I wish to offer my apologies. I did not know what I was doing, and I—" she started.

"I know. I heard what's goin' on. So, someone's stuck little bots in our heads, huh?" Cyborg said.

"Not us, Cyborg. I haven't had any changes of mood, and you haven't."

"Other than you totally flipping out at Star." Beastboy said helpfully, only to be glared down by four Titans. He morphed into a spider and crawled under the couch, to avoid their gazes.

"How can we control the thing that is controlling us?" Starfire asked, and the three Titans, excluding Beastboy, who was still hiding under the couch, and Raven, who didn't add any of her thoughts into the matter. She was furious, to be short and simple. Someone was messing with her head, as Beastboy had put it. The most protected thing she had. She had kept her mind controlled for as long as she could remember, and had fought to keep the control. Many times, she wished she could ease off, be happy, actually laugh at Beastboy's jokes, play games, but she couldn't. If she did, her powers would skyrocket out of control, and she could easily hurt someone. They would call her dark, creepy, grumpy, and rude, but that was just the way it was. She didn't want to hurt any of her friends, probably the only friends she's had since she was born.

Wait…her powers…they would skyrocket if she let her hair loose, as the phrase went. Raven blinked and glanced around. All of these outbursts, every breach in her emotions, had never once sent her powers out of control. Maybe this villain, this HW, had some way of controlling EVERYTHING. Her fists clenched at the thought, her eyes narrowed. Her powers, fused to her anger, suddenly lashed out, and the couch flew up into the air, slamming on the roof. Beastboy, who morphed into human-ish form when the couch was removed, yelped and dove out of the way, as the couch fell back to the ground. The Titans turned to look at Raven, who merely growled and stalked from the room, surrounded by a dark aura.

"What's up with her?" Beastboy asked, getting up and dusting himself off. Robin watched Raven go, his masked eyes more narrow then normal.

"She has the most frequent and weirdest outbursts of emotion. Maybe this villain is targeting her, for some reason." He said slowly, and Starfire gasped.

"We must assist her in her troubles! Let us go to her!" she said, fully intending on flying to the furious Raven. She was stopped, however, by Robin, who grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Look, I agree with you. But we can't help her in that way. We have to figure out how to know when an emotion-changing is going to happen. When you two were changed, did you feel anything?" Robin asked, glancing at Beastboy and Starfire.

"I felt this weird prick on my shoulder, then I felt the need to get glasses…" Beastboy said, rubbing his shoulder in rememberance.

"Same with I. I had this pricking sensation on the nape of my neck." Starfire agreed.

"So, maybe a prick? Pain, then emotions change?" Cyborg said, but they couldn't continue, for the alarm starting going. The screen changed from the bug to a map of Jump City. A red flashing light kept blinking on the screen, near an electronics store.

"Titans, trouble! We'll discuss this later!" Robin shouted, and he saw Raven walk into the room, dressed in…sweatpants and a t-shirt?

"Raven! We've got a problem!" Cyborg said, glancing at Raven, who shrugged and burped loudly, sitting down on the couch.

"I heard. Have fun, I wanna watch some telly." She said, looking for the remote, picking her nose with one finger. Beastboy glanced at her, resisting the urge to laugh and gasp in disgust.

"Cyborg grab her! We'll make her come!" Robin said, running out the door. Cyborg nodded and grappled with her over the remote.

"Here, I'll stay behind. Get her moving." Beastboy volunteered, raising his hand. Cyborg nodded, was that in relief, Beastboy wondered, and ran out the door.

"Enjoy, Friend Beastboy." Starfire said, before following.

"So, wanna get me some chips?"

---------------------

**A/N: **Yay! Another chappie, finished! And yeah, I finally got the plot going a little! XDDD, . Questions:

1.) Who is HW? (Use common sense, figure it out… )

2.) Is he/she/it really after Raven, or what?

3.) Will Lukittymuffin ever stop using that Thesaurus she found, thanks to another person…-prods OM-…hint: I never knew it was in there…o.o….XDDD.

That and more, to be found! R&R! I will not update until THREE peoples, at least, have reviewed…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….I think I was nano-botted….-craves kumquats- AACKKK!


	4. The Battle of the Chips

**A/N: **Yay, I got my request granted! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….well, I was going to add another chappie anyways… …. …XDDDD. Thanks for all who reviewed!

**OM:** I love how you're so smart! XDDDD!...Or am I that obvious? o.O….I hope not.

**Sunkistgirl**: Well, I liked writing that part. So glad you enjoyed it!...-claps hands happily-

**Struggling Artist:** YAY! You think it's funny. I like it when people think that I'm, or my stories, are funny! And good, I look forward to seeing you again.

With those review answers finished…on with the story!

---

"RAVEN…Come…On!" Beastboy yelled, pulling on one of Raven's arms, trying to get her lazy butt off the couch. She just yawned and glanced up at him.

"What're you doin'? I thought you were gonna go get me some chips." She said, blinking stupidly and glancing at the kitchen.

"We've gotta problem! The chips can wait!" Beastboy gasped, pulling as hard as he could, leaning back, trying to get some momentum. With another bored yawn, Raven pulled her arm free, sending Beastboy, yelling and wheeling his arms like a windmill, flying away, landing flat on his butt a few feet away. Anime spirals in his eyes, Beastboy moaned and clutched his head. Raven, after changing a few channels, glanced down at the fallen changeling and blinked.

"Hey, stop lazin' about and get me some chips!" she yelled, and Beastboy shook his head, then glared over at her.

"Look who's talkin'! We need to go help the others!" he raged, standing up and towering over Raven, who looked on without comment.

"I want some chips." She said, after a few seconds of silence. Beastboy groaned and started slapping his forehead. Why did he volunteer to get her up? He wasn't one for negotiating, or having a strategy to get the emotionally-controlled empathic teen off of the couch and on the job. This was already freaking him out as it was. He could imagine HER trying to get HIM off the couch, but vice-versa?...It wasn't something he wanted to dwell upon, that's for sure. Closing his forest green eyes, he started to try and form a plan, the wheels of his head trying to turn. They seemed to be rusty, and the hamster wasn't very fit. After a few failed attempts, with Raven yelling demands for chips and guacamole throughout, he finally formed a plan, even if it wasn't one Robin would ever have thought up. Reopening his eyes, he smiled graciously.

"Right. Chips, okay. Hey, if I get you the chips, will you get up?" he asked, sweetly, smiling mischievously. His plan was gold! Raven blinked, then shrugged carelessly.

"'Eh." She muttered, slumping further on the couch and sticking her finger inside her ear. Beastboy, shaking his head, morphed into a crow and flew into the kitchen. He morphed back into himself and glanced around. He normally would eat some sort of tofu-like dish, and besides that, Starfire was the one who usually sorted through the groceries and put them away. Who knew where the chips would be. He morphed into a bear, just for the fun of it, and opened the highest drawer. Mustard galore fell out, bumping him on the head repeatedly.

"Ow ow ow!" he yelped, morphing back into himself, rubbing the new bump on his head.

"Okay, I'll sort the groceries next time…" he muttered, rolling his eyes at the thought of him doing work, opening another drawer. No luck. He tried another, the very next shelf to the one first tried. Once again, no luck.

"Did ya die in there?" Raven called, over the blaring noise of a sitcom Beastboy never would have imagined Raven even thinking of watching.

"Hold your tofu, I'm lookin'!" he called back, opening drawers, cupboards, and shelves as fast as his gloved hands would let him. By the time he had found the chips, he was surrounded by miscellaneous food items, some sporks, and plenty of plastic cups. Holding the chips over his head like a trophy, Beastboy ran over to Raven and stuffed the chips onto her lap.

"There, now come on, let's—" Beastboy started, but suddenly Raven jumped up and hugged him fiercely, sending Beastboy, who know supported him AND Raven, back a few steps. His eyes widened and he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"Uh…What's up?" he asked, blinking and glancing over at Raven's face. He couldn't actually see it, since her chin was resting on his shoulder, her purple hair falling into her face.

"I love you so much, you know? I never told you. I was too stubborn, and weirded out that I liked a delinquent idiot like you, but I can't fool myself." She said, softly, tracing her fingers along his back. His blush strengthened tenfold and he sputtered, not exactly knowing how to respond to that. The only person who he couldn't connect with, the one person who never liked his jo—

Hey, wait…Didn't that new villain of theirs control emotions?

"…And you picked the PERFECT chips!" she said, releasing him and flopping back onto the couch, opening the bag and stuffing her face inside it, eating rather sloppily, leaving Beastboy to look at her, his face flushed and his eyes filled with anger. Did she really like him? Wait, why should he even care?

"Uh, Raven?...I thought you were gonna get up?" Beastboy said, trying to keep his voice from sounding high-pitched and filled with infatuation, over Raven's 'comment' towards him.

"'Eh." Was all that came out from inside the chip bag, after a huge burp. Beastboy, who snapped out of his love-sick reverie, clenched his fists, his eyes narrowed.

"GET UP, NOW! AND I THOUGHT I WAS LAZY! WELL, EVIDENTLY THERE'S A NEW LAZY IN TOWN, AND SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE JUST WALKED OUT OF A HOT TOPIC COMPLETE WITH EMOTIONS ANYONE CAN TAKE OVER!" he yelled, obviously angry. He started to rant and rave, throwing his arms up in the air, his face getting bigger and bigger after every word. Raven, who at first, didn't really care, suddenly stopped, then the bag was enveloped with darkness. It flew off her face, and she glared up at Beastboy, who was now yelling about how Raven's feet smelled like rotten tofu. He didn't notice the glare, or how her shakra was enveloped with angry dark energy, until he actually glanced over at her, then his face deflated like a balloon when you let go of it. His eyes widened, and he started twiddle his thumbs.

"Uh…Izzat you, Raven?" he asked timidly. She stood up, after glancing down at her apparel.

"Why am I wearing this?" she asked, in the same monotone voice, but her glowing shakra lashed out, forming a dark whip, which hit the chip bag, exploding it into many little pieces.

"I dunno?"

"And why do I distinctly remember hugging you? I'd never hug an imbecile like you."

"Hey, I don't know what you just called me, but it didn't sound dashing in any—"

"That's because it's not, idiot!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why ya gonna do, kiss me?" she said, almost yelling. The couch flew into the air, but the two didn't notice. Raven's eyes, showing surprise and alarm briefly, widened and she bit her lower lip, while Beastboy just gawked at her. Then Raven's eyes returned to normal, and her hands grabbed her hood, covering her face.

"I need to meditate." She said softly, floating from the room.

"Wait! There's a—" Beastboy started after her, but the doors opened and the other three Titans walked into the room, glaring at Beastboy.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"We had to fight the villain without both of you. I thought you said you could get her up!" Robin said, folding his arms over his chest.

"And why is the kitchen all messy and dirty?" Cyborg said, glancing over at the messy kitchen, then rounding on Beastboy, who seemed to shrink in size.

"And where is Friend Raven? Did you not remember why you were left with her?" Starfire said sternly, and Beastboy shrunk in size even more. Then, an instant replay of what had transpired flew through his head, and his eyes narrowed.

"Dude…." He said, a shadow coming over his face. The three Titans glanced at one another, then turned back to the silent green Titan, who normally would have made up a dumb excuse on the spot, but he hadn't spoken at all.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH! DON'T EVEN THINK OF BLAMING THIS ON ME! BLAME HER!" Beastboy suddenly yelled, taking all three aback, surprise on their faces. Beastboy ran from the room, towards his room, no doubt. The three remaining titans glanced at one another, silent for a few minutes.

"Okay…What happened?"

---

**A/N:** I think it's just habit to ask the questions….So I will!

1.) Does Raven REALLY love Beastboy?

2.) Will the actual villain, HW, come and fight the Titans. –hint- Yes. I just wanted to add the question in here to make my question asking longer...o.o''

3.) Uh, yeah, that's it….XD…

Um, yeah, I have a question for you guys, and don't go OVERBOARD with this, please.

3 1/2) Is there anything I should improve on, with writin' meh story? More description, more funnies, what? . Some nice SUGGESTIONS would be helpful!

R&R!


	5. Emotions and Room Conditions

A/N: Alright, another chappie comin' at ya! Oh, wait, I've still gotta do the review-answerin' first…Right:

SG: Uh, about the mosquito….Want a bug zapper? They have two good uses. 1.) They zap bugs. 2.) They send a nice jolt of electricity to jump start you. O.o. Just be careful. –nods- XD.

OM: Hmmm, I like your advice. XDDD. It'll help, that's for sure! Thanks!

SA: Yay! You be the tenth reviewer! –throws confetti into air- I felt like doing that…and you be right, not many people review. That's all right, though. I'm writin', it's fun…eh…So people aren't reviewing. It's 'cuz they all try at once, and the review-submit-thingy gets clogged, that's why. –nods-

And I've gotta warn ya, this chappie is actually a homework assignment. Yup, I'm writing this chapter for my English teacher at school. XP, I told him the plot and whatnot, and he's gotta kid that watches the show, but not much, and I'm trying to get an AWESOME grade. How do you think this sounds? XD.

---

If the room was messier, you'd have to bring your own shovel to make your own path. Not to mention, you may want to bring disinfectant, or some other germ-killing substance, or you'd be bogged down by micro organisms, or killer dust bunnies. The overall mess of the room is enough to send the tiniest perfectionist into a fit of hyperventilating and twitching, before the said perfectionist would go fleeing from the room in sheer terror, running to the confines of their own clean, pristine, and orderly home. Many a time, it had been cleaned. Or, that's what the owner said, when asked about a fuzzy dark green and yellow fuzzy sock, crawling the halls near his room, hellbent on grabbing some tofu.

And the room may be disorganized, messy, infested with clothes, moldy food, and heaven only knows what else, but the smell is another thing entirely.

Words cannot even begin to explain the aroma emanating from behind the closed door. The smell seemed to leak from any holes, disfigurements in the area around the room, or cracks that could be found. Cyborg would repeat over and over again that his tower was perfect, in every way possible. Too bad his theory has been beaten down by the lingering scent of one member's living quarters. Fellow Titans wonder how he can stand it, living in his own squalor day after day, with no illnesses, viruses, or even any sign of body odor. Well, that's not true, but they want to give him the benefit of the doubt. If one room smelled that bad, wouldn't the occupant smell just as bad? And there's the matter of his heightened sense of smell. He can alter his appearance into any species of animal he wishes, when he feels the need. Wouldn't some sort of scent-heightening reward come along with the metamorphosis? It was that he either learned to not smell, or to even BREATHE with his nose, only his mouth, or…He liked the smell.

He would protect his room, and all the inhabitants, dormant and life-like alike, with his sanity, and life, or until someone pulled his kicking and screaming body out so they could try to clean away at the grime, muck, and waste found within the confines of his living arrangements. Too bad the strict cleaning of his room has only been accomplished only once, and by the next day, his visitors, and the grime they ALL had labored against like they were fighting an evil foe, would be back, in force.

This is, of course, Beastboy's room. After he had stormed off, there had been a heated argument, determining who would go and check up on him, to make sure he was alright. Starfire won out, or lost out, depending upon the circumstances. As she flew towards his room, the smell getting more and more putrid with each second, the same questions and thoughts roamed through her head. How can he live in such stink? Even the glorfbag snazzleboft of the Moons of Zraft do not smell like this. Carefully making sure to not breathe with her nose, she knocked upon his door.

"Friend Beastboy? I am wishing to see if you are alright." She called, after a few seconds of silence. Was he even in this foul-smelling dwelling?

"I'm fine." Finally, his voice could be heard behind the door, though it was slightly muffled, like he was talking into a pillow, or something of that sort. Starfire cocked her head to the side, her orange hair falling over her shoulder.

"I do not mean to intrude, but you were quite, well, angry when we arrived back. Can I ask what the matter is?" she asked to his door, and she distinctly heard a snort.

"Ask Raven." Beastboy's voice was very much unlike his usual tone, and Starfire wondered if he was once again under the mind control of this H and W Cyborg and Robin were now discussing before she flew to see Beastboy. He sounded angry, and hurt, for some rhyme or reason. Her worry towards the green Titan increased considerably.

"I will, but I want to make sure you are—"  
"I'm fine, Star. Just leave me alone for a while." Starfire bit her lip, but didn't argue with him. Even if the 'personal space' concept was new to her, she knew to leave him alone. Robin had talked with her many times on the subject of the personal space that she never understood. People on Tamaran didn't have use for such things, for they all made sure everyone was alright. The only exception, other than previous Tamaranians in history, of one who was reclusive, rude, and backstabbing, was her very own sister, Blackfire. But she was still being punished for her crimes, and even then, Starfire still loved her sister, even after all she had done.

"I will leave you then. I hope you feel better, Friend Beastboy." She said, before turning and fleeing the area, heading towards Raven's room. As soon as she got a safe distance away from Beastboy's room, she took a deep breath, with her nose and mouth, taking in the satisfying smells of the air she normally took advantage of, until she was faced with the stench of Beastboy's room or being squished by a falling skyscraper.

---

Now, in contrast to Beastboy's dwelling, the other female member of the Titans room was orderly, even if it was dreary and had an air of discontentment within its confines. Every object in her room was in its proper place, but it seemed to be more shadowed, more gloomy. Even the books upon the dark shelves seem to emanate sadness and anger, or a feeling of callousness. Nothing in here was the least bit light. The brightest item found within the whole room was found on her dresser, sitting up against the wall. It was a picture, about the size of one of her precious books. It was a picture of the four Titans, the occupant not being in the picture. It was next to her bedside, facing the bed, as if the occupant would watch the picture until she went to sleep. Other than that, everything seemed to have been straight out of a haunted house, as Beastboy had once put, when he first laid his eyes upon her room. The door, a cold grey sliding door with 'Raven' etched onto it, would never have given a passer-by the hint that the mysterious empath resided there. The feeling that you felt when you passed by it, though, would send a totally different message entirely. It could have been because Starfire, and the other members of the Titans who walked past her room on a now-normal basis, had gotten used to the feeling, but, as Starfire neared the door to Raven's room, she remembered how unhappy she felt when she first came to the Titans, and resided in the same abode with the eerie teen. She had confided in Robin, who admitted that they all had the same feeling. When they passed her door, they felt abnormally concerned, or they felt a need to get away, quickly, from the area, leaving the girl to herself. They felt like something bad was lurking, just beyond the door, waiting to pounce upon them. Their love for their friend gave them the courage to move forwards, until the feeling all but disappeared. But, as Starfire held her hand up to knock upon the door, that feeling, the feeling on insecurity, the feeling of fear, slammed into her being. She gulped and closed her eyes, pushing her unwilling fist onto the door, knocking upon it twice. The knocks sounded weak and more timid than normal, so Starfire took a deep breath and knocked again, this time stronger, more confident.

"I heard you the first time." Raven's voice drawled from behind the door, and the door slid open, and Starfire could see a violet eye watching her.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire inquired, and the violet orb rolled her eye.

"Yes, that's me." Starfire laughed, then her expression sobered immediately, focusing on the chore at hand.

"Raven, are you feeling fine? How are your feelings inside?" she asked, and Raven's eye, the one she could actually see, narrowed.

"I'm fine." She agreed, though there was a lace of coldness in her voice.

"Do not be offended upon my intrusion, it is just that we are worried about you. This new villain is coming upon a spot that is soft in you, one that you have protecte—"

"Yes, Starfire. My emotions are something I have protected. You, of all people, should know that." It was true. Having occupied her body for a short time, Starfire had learned much about her friend, and how her emotions were something she loved, and at the same time, protected.

"I am aware. That is why I want to…chat? With you." She said, watching her friends eye.

"Alright." With that, Raven's door slid open fully, and Starfire flew into her room, and the door closed firmly behind them.

---

"Star's been gone a while. Maybe the smell knocked her out." Cyborg said, after about fifteen minutes of heated talking about the new villain. So far, Robin AND Cyborg couldn't think of anything that would help them out, in any way. They didn't know about the villain, only that they would control your emotions, until they controlled you, or so Robin thought. It would be like you were trapped in your own body, watching you do horrible things, without a means to stop yourself. Cyborg had just thought it was a second-rate baddie, who just wanted to mess with everyone's head. Everyone knew that Beastboy and Raven already had short tempers with each other, normally lasting a few minutes with each other until they would begin to squabble. The co-existence would last longer if Beastboy would only keep his mouth shut. Raven seemed to accept him if his mouth was closed. His determination, however, was something with great expanses, and with great patience. They have been together for about two years, maybe three, and Beastboy still was trying to get Raven to truly laugh at one of his jokes. Too bad he'd just make things worse between the two, normally.

"Nah. I bet they're in some serious talk, about feelings." Robin said, shrugging and flicking his bo staff between his fingers. Cyborg snorted.

"I don't think BB's the type to have serious talks." He said, and right on cue, Beastboy walked into the room, a peculiar look on his face. He had, for lack of describable words, a Raven-ish look about him. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't frowning. He was just…there. His arms were folded at his chest, a huge old book in his hands. That in itself would make Robin and Cyborg strongly lean in the direction of HW making another emotion-controlling scene. Beastboy would never be seen in daylight with a book Raven would probably read, judging from the title. His green eyes flicked over to the two surprised Titans, who were kneeling on the couch, watching him from over the couch back.

"What are you looking at?" he asked sourly, sitting down next to them, on the edge, the book falling onto his lap.

"Dude, you have one of Raven's books. How'd ya get it?" Cyborg asked, pointing at the book. Beastboy glanced down, then snorted and opened the book with a snap, holding it up to his nose, so his face was covered.

"I've had this book for a while." Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other, then they both burst out in laughter.

"BB, reading a book? That'll be the day!" Robin laughed, glancing at Beastboy, who's gloved hands were tapping upon the book's cover.

"Yeah, and Rae'll be found playing video games!" Cyborg added, clutching his stomach and shaking his head.

"Do you two mind? I'm trying to read. Jeez, you guys are loud." Beastboy said, in a monotone voice, and the two stopped, glancing at the green teen.

"Okay, I'll hook him up." Cyborg said, getting up and dashing from the room. Robin nodded and glanced at Beastboy, who was looking over at them, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Hook me up for what?"

---

Okay, there! Yay! Izzat longer for all of you? And, I've had plenty of people readin' this, at least 289 hits. Can't someone other than my regulars, which I'm REALLY happy for, btw, review? It'll only take a minute or two. I like reviews. o.o.


	6. Hooked Up

**A/N:** Alright, another chapter comin' at ya! Oh, and after this one, maybe, I will be gone for a while…going on vacation, you see. So, I wanna have LoTs and LOTS of reviews! Yay REVIEWS! o.o…Anyways!...My vacation doesn't actually start until the 30th of August, or next Wednesday….So, maybe another chappie, maybe not. Review-answerin' time:

(Four reviews! Biggest review-answering session so far! Keep it up, please!)

**Dyethe**: Yesh, thanks you for the review!

**Ratgirl:** Well, I hate how they make BB an idiot and Star a ditz too. That's why I don't make them look so in my stories. Thanks for the review!

**SA:** o.o. I do use lots of commas, don't I? Hmmm, I guess I'll hafta tone it down a bit, or try anyways. –pats on head- Thanks for that advice! Oh, and you will find out what they gonna hook Ravenified-BB up to in this one. I hope this chappie is longer! Yay, and I'm only going to submit either the last chappie or this one. I dunno exactly, but I'm leaning towards the last one.

**Sunkistgirl:** Uh…I'm sorry you have an anorexic venus fly trap. I hope it…starts to eat? o.O?

Poll for you guys to ponder on whilest I'm away:

A.) Should I submit this chapter or the previous one for my homework assignment?

B.) Should I add the chapter name and a song-blurb at the beginning of my chapters? I feel the need to, but if it looks crummy and corny, I won't. o.o.

Anywhos, on with the story:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, in any way. I also do not own Midnattsol, a band that I like. If you don't know of it...Go find 'em, then. This song is called 'Desolation.' Me no own it, at all. Thankies and enjoy!**

---

_The Void Within_

---

**I wonder how it is to be loved.**

**I wonder how it is to be touched.**

**See all the others, holding their hands,**

**While I'm here alone with myself.**

**---**

Two eyes, colder than ice itself, stared up at the opaque ceiling above. No hint of emotion derived from them. No happiness, no sadness, nothing. Just neutrality. Nothing could get inside those eyes, nothing could dissuade her. If her mind was set upon a goal, she would follow it whole-heartedly, until the need was filled. Distractions would be like flies, easy to flick away. For that was how she acted, towards everything and everyone. The two eyes, amethyst in color, narrowed slightly, as if seeing an unknown object on the ceiling. Her grey skin was slightly sheeted with sweat due to focusing on the object. It was a black book, melding in with the ceiling. Barely seen, the book was surrounded by a dark aura, one that was connected with the diamond-shaped shakra on her forehead. A sliver of black energy ran to the book from her shakra, and with the narrowing of her purple eyes the sliver of energy became thicker and stronger. Raven, once lightly covered in her bed sheet, rose up from under her confines and slid over to the edge of her circular bed, the string of black energy still holding up the book. Her eyes never left the floating book as she stood up and pulled her purple-blue cloak around her lithe form. From the doorway, Starfire watched her intently. She had no idea why her dark friend was doing this; maybe to test her powers or maybe to prove to herself that she was still in control. Starfire knew not to interrupt while Raven was concentrating, having learned that very long ago. Raven started to walk towards Starfire, the book hovering above her head. The purple eyes now were staring at Starfire, with the same coldness she had shown to the ceiling. Starfire knew it wasn't because of her, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. Raven just wants to have an outward appearance of not caring so everyone will know that she is in control. Starfire hoped her fervent thought was true as Raven held out her hands, palms to the ceiling. The book floated down from above her head, landing neatly between her two outstretched hands.

"You see. I have complete control." Raven said coldly, eyes flicking down to the book, then up at Starfire, who nodded.

"Yes, I am very aware. But that does not help us in the discernment of this new—" she started, but Raven wouldn't let her answer. With a brisk turn, her cape swishing behind her, Raven crossed over to the bookshelf and carefully placed the book in it's proper place. Her slender fingers traced over the book's spine as if trying to feel the words written within the pages, yearning to set it free. Then the hands fell, and Raven turned to study Starfire. She hadn't moved from the spot she had been in since Raven invited her in about a half hour ago. The two hadn't really talked. Instead, Starfire had watched Raven try to lift various objects while trying to figure out why Raven was even doing so in the first place. It didn't seem right or proper, since Raven knew how to lift objects very easily, just as she could conjure up starbolts. At the thought of that, Starfire held up her hand and clenched it. A green aura surrounded her hand faintly before Starfire sighed and extinguished the energy, turning her emerald eyes to focus on the amethyst ones. The two gazes locks and all at once Starfire rushed over to her friend, enveloping her in a hug.

"Oh, Friend Raven, I do not like to see you this way!" Starfire exclaimed, feeling Raven stiffen at her touch. That wasn't abnormal, but the distinct feeling of apprehension was stuck on Raven, as Starfire put it, was enough to make her worry tenfold.

"Starfire. You're hugging me." Raven said, her voice tight with unease. Starfire blinked, then nodded profusely and released her.

"I'm sorry, Raven. Do you think this H and W is targeting you?" she asked curiously, and Raven bit her lower lip. That was the very same question she kept asking herself while she meditated. She even called a meeting with the rest of her other emotions, who were just as wary and disorganized as she was. Knowledge couldn't focus on reading her book, so her real self couldn't read the book. Timid was always feeling, well, timid. This faint-heartedness, which never before bothered Raven, was now making her real self feel uneasy. Even towards Beastboy. That was a problem. She never showed it, of course. If Beastboy knew she was feeling the overwhelming urge to apologize for every little thing she did towards him he would use it to his advantage. She still thought, and Anger agreed with her for once, that Beastboy led her on, and that hug was somehow part of his plot. The meeting between Raven's emotions didn't go too well. By the end of it Raven was more confused than before. None of the emotions knew why they were acting up like this in such force, and none of them knew why Lazy was chosen to take control this time. Lazy was one of the insignificant emotions residing in the back of her mind. She didn't have time to be lazy; she left that for Beastboy. He was getting better though, she had to admit. Her eyes skimmed over her room then focused back on Starfire.

"I don't know. If he is, he's going to wish he had left me alone." Raven said, folding her arms over her chest, face clouded with anger. A chair in the corner of her room flew into the air and burst into many pieces. Starfire squeaked when the chair broke, but still remained focused on Raven. She looked so lost and confused, she reflected. She wished to distribute another hug, but knew Raven wouldn't stand it.

"Of course. All of us are worried about you, even Beastboy." She knew she shouldn't have mentioned the green Titan, especially when Raven was feeling the anger. Raven's eyes narrowed into slits and she drew her hood over her face.

"I seriously doubt that." She drawled, going back to her bed and sitting down upon it. Starfire floated over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Friend Beastboy is indeed worried. He just does not like to show—" she started, but Robin's voice suddenly boomed from the intercom situated around the tower.

"Starfire, Raven, to the living room!" With a glance and a blink, the two female Titans were off towards the living room.

---

"Why am I hooked up to this thing?" Beastboy asked in a droning tone, glancing up at the other two Titans. He was sitting in a huge chair in the middle of the room. There were long wires, some as big as his arm, hooked up to every inch of his body, except his eyes. There was a huge mask on his mouth, muffling his speech. His arms were strapped to the chair's arms, with wires running up and down his arm. All in all, he was a wire-monster with a bad attitude. One huge wire, about twice the size of both his arms, ran from the chair, all the smaller wires connected to that one, was running into Cyborg's computer. The two male Titans were hunched over the computer, talking in whispering tones. Starfire and Raven flew into the room and Beastboy glanced over at Raven, then 'hmphed' and looked away. Raven shrugged carelessly, ignoring a voice in the back of her head that sounded awfully like one of her emotions that kept repeating that she should apologize to him, and looked over Cyborg's shoulder at the screen.

"Are those his stats?" Raven asked, pointing at some choppy, wavy lines on the screen.

"Yup. Now, normally, BB's brainwaves are much lower."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"No, not like that. Even though I do believe you. Anyways, those big zig-zag lines right there? That means he's dealing with tons of stress on his brain, but it's centered around the emotion-dealing part of his brain." Cyborg explained, and Raven glanced at Starfire and Robin. Robin seemed to understand, but the comprehension had yet to dawn on Starfire, judging by the blank look on her face.

"It means that someone's trying to stess-out Beastboy's brain. Probably so that someone can control him, right?" Robin asked, seeing Raven's bemused expression and Starfire's confused one. Cyborg nodded and pushed a few more buttons. The screen changed, and Beastboy was suddenly enveloped with bright blue light. He gasped and sputtered and yelped, but Cyborg didn't seem to notice.

"What is that blue light around Friend Beastboy!" Starfire asked, looking around for the villain causing Beastboy such irritation.

"I'm doin' a test. If I get this right, I can zap out the nano-bugs inside 'im for a little while." Cyborg reassured her, pushing another button with gusto. The light around Beastboy faded, and he slumped into the chair, drool coming out of the side of his befanged mouth, eyes anime dizzy. Raven glanced at Cyborg, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Uh…Yeah, it looks like it worked. He's back to normal ole BB." Cyborg said, shrugging and moving over to Beastboy, who shook his head, spit flying in the air.

"Dude, what's up? Why do I look like I'm about to be cloned, and why did I just sound like Raven? Awwww man, I hate this villain!" Beastboy said, glancing at his wired and tubed appearance. Raven's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why? Does it 'suck' to be me?" she asked acidly, using the quote/unquote motion with her hands when she said suck. Beastboy flinched. Evidently he didn't know that Raven was actually in the room.

"Uhh…ehe…No?" he said, but Raven didn't believe him. An anime vein appeared on her head and her arms stiffened at her sides. Her whole body was surrounded by a dark aura, and Robin, who had the misfortune of being next to her, edged away from her, his masked eyes wide. Cyborg, who was starting to undo all the tubes and wires attached to Beastboy, had no idea what was going on behind him, until he saw Beastboy's eyes.

"What's up? Did you see that flying tofu guy?" he asked, and turned. His human eye widened to about twice it's normal size and he hid behind the chair. Beastboy morphed into the tiniest thing possible, or that he could think of anyways. The mosquito-Beastboy flew from between two of the wires, trying to buzz as quietly as possible. Hmmm…funny…Raven's eyes seemed to be following him. How can that be? He's a—

His thought was stopped by a palm connecting with his body. He morphed back into himself and fell to the ground, landing next to Raven.

"OOOOWWW! Hey that was my…my…" he said, rubbing his face and opening his eyes. He saw a pair of grey legs, slightly covered by a blue-purple cloak. His eyes traveled up to the face, and he yelped. Raven's face was pretty much the same, angry as a bee who just got it's honey stolen from it.

"Raven, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—" he started to plead, fearing for his very life, when very loud, very high static suddenly burst into the room. All of them covered their ears at the sound, and Raven lodged the thought 'Kill Beastboy,' in the back of her mind. She helped him up, and he thought that he was dead, already in heaven where Raven was a nice Raven. He pinched himself on the arm, forgetting about the loud sounds. He somehow remembered when his head started to buzz from the loud noise. He clapped his hand to his ear and decided that he wasn't dead. Heaven was supposed to be quiet, not loud and obnoxious. The sound lasted for a few seconds, which seemed like hours to the five Titans who had to bear the noise, then it stopped suddenly. So suddenly they all thought they had gone deaf, all at once. Glancing around, they uncovered their ears tentatively.

"Titans Teen greetings!" A booming female voice said from in the intercoms. With a bright flash, the T.V. turned on. The five Titans glanced at each other.

"Okay, not what I expected."

---

Yay, a cliffie! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm so evil. Yesh, believe it. o.o, no don't. I'm not usually. Anywhos, update soon, yesh?


End file.
